We Are Finally Free Now
by TheGamerGod333
Summary: A 'fic from the perspective of the shades after the final battle of the game. Note: This fanfiction pretty much spoils the whole game so, this is your one and only warning. It's also an oneshot fanfiction.


**We're Free Now**

**The Aerie Shades:** I don't get it. The husks allowed us to regain our bodies, our lives. Yet, that group and he still killed all of us!

You fool, don't you get it? Those husks will always resent us.

But they were made for us!

While true, they developed their own free will over time...would you give up your body to those who claim that it's rightfully theirs?

I guess not, but still...that one blew the entire town to hell!

Listen...project Gestalt was just a way to delay the inevitable. We were all screwed from the beginning.

What type of attitude is that?

What type of attitude is being stubborn and trying to avoid the truth?

I guess you have a point, but I still don't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kalil, the Shade Child:<strong> My mom...they killed her. I was alone...until Beepy found me. We were friends...we were happy. Until they came...called me a monster, and Beepy a tool used by me for destruction.

They killed Beepy...and me. My...only friend.

Beepy...Mom...I hope we can see each other again soon...wah...

* * *

><p><strong>Roc, the Shade Wolf:<strong> Humans...were my best friend at one point. I even tried to make peace with them...even though that they turned our forests, and beautiful lands into...into a desert. A wasteland...I talked my pack out of attacking them so many times...but...that day...

They killed so many...including, our young. How could I have ever forgave them, after THAT? I had enough, and we attacked. I killed her, and the humans grew even angrier. WHY? They kill all of our young, turn our land into a wasteland, we take one of their lives, and they hunt us down to the ends of the sand?

I ended up dying in the battle...but with my death, I saw the one human I still remembered having respect for.

My...father...we will be together soon enough again. As I'm free now...

* * *

><p><strong>The Original Yonah:<strong> I wanted what my father wanted for us. A return to the way it was. But as time went by...I saw that...these replicants...what makes us better than them? Sure...they were meant for us but...why take away their happiness? The other Yonah loves her world and her father as much as I did...who am I to take that away from her?

I am happy...I still have the memories of my original life, and I am still with my father. Even if we are dying...that is good enough for me.

* * *

><p><strong>"Shadowlord", the Original Nier<strong>: Why...why must we be forced to suffer this fate? We, were meant for those bodies. They are husks, without us, their very souls themselves. They killed us..."shades"...with no mercy. We do not raid, we do not kill, we are not monsters. We are the original owners of those bodies, and we want our lives back. Humanity...wants it's life back.

I've been like this for so long...you too...Yonah.

We've waited...for so long. Our lives were taken away...by what we are now. Shades...the irony of it all. Of course, that was the end of our world. The Replicants...husks, were built for us to take over one day. We were made into shades...that damn book.

Noir...argh...

The other survivors were turned into shades, tried to kill us...and I fled and protected my daughter. Unfortunately, I was not enough...so I had to...use that book. I had the power to protect her...but even then...it wasn't enough. She accidentally touched the book also, and we were made into what we were. I...am linked to so many...I fell, and they will fall without me. Damn irony, you've made me a fool out of me. My replicant...was exactly like me...he came all that way to protect his daughter. MY daughter. Now, I am dying, and so are the others, and so will those damn husks! What he did...was simply accelerate the death of this world. But even now...my Yonah...

...She rejected what I tried to give her. What rightfully belonged to her...why...? The girl that was the husk, IS her. They're just husks. Project Gestalt...designed to save humanity. They didn't predict, the husks evolving and developing a conscience, I suppose. Their own free will.

What I find funny...is that, all I wanted...was what was best for my daughter. But in the end...if I hadn't touched that book, if Yonah hadn't touched that book...we wouldn't have had to remain shadows...shades, lacking our life that we once had. Yonah said she didn't want what I was trying to give her...so in the end...I'm sorry...

Yonah...we're both...free now. However...all of them will die, now that I'm gone...as they'll relapse...unfortunate, that my husk had to kill me...his own soul. But that's what free will is...you can't control it. Even now...I feel it. My time...is end...ending...

_**We're Free Now**_


End file.
